Un amor de otro mundo
by blisterscoff1995
Summary: Lucy Pevensie y Boromir...un amor de mundos diferentes. Un amor casi imposible... podrán traspasar con su amor las barreras del tiempo y el espacio? podrán hacer realidad sus sueños imposibles?...solo ellos tienen la respuesta.
1. Amor prohibido

Definitivamente odiaba a su padre. No podía entender porque debían establecer una tregua con Narnia: un reino del norte (más allá de Dorwinion) que antaño había sido un poderoso aliado del señor oscuro. El tema principal es que tenía que reunirse en el castillo de Narnia para simpatizarles a sus reyes, y el castillo quedaba muy, muy, lejos….aunque no estaba solo, sino que a él lo acompañaba un sequito de soldados bien entrenados y disciplinados. También debía ser muy cortes, o sino el intento de hacer una tregua sería catastrófico. Ya había repasado miles de veces lo que tenía que decir. Suspiro…odiaba a su padre, y prefería cazar orcos o jugar con Faramir.

Descubrió una casa abandonada, y decidió que los soldados se quedarían en el campamento, mientras el disfrutaba de las comodidades de la pequeña casa…

- ¡Señor Boromir! – Gritó una vocecita

- Señorita Lucy… ¿Cómo ha estado?

- Muy bien, gracias… ¿y tú? – Boromir alzo una ceja

- Creo que esta chica no sabe de diplomacia ¡y pensar que es una de las reinas de nar…digo, de ese asqueroso reino! – Pensó Boromir fastidiado

- También… ¿gusta una taza de té?

- Sí, gracias…

Lucy paso a la pequeña casa del orgulloso hombre, y se dirigió a una silla despreocupada

- Señor Boromir, como sabrá haré una fiesta, bueno más bien Susan la hará por mi cumpleaños

- Sí, había escuchado algo de ello señorita Lucy

- Quería saber si tu – Lucy se detuvo por un momento – si a usted le gustaría asistir a mi cumpleaños

Boromir llevo el té y se sentó en la silla libre a un lado de ella

- Y sé que si tu estas en la fiesta será todo más llevadero…por lo que me contaron de ti, creo que no eres un mal tipo…tienes que ir, Boromir – Dijo casi rogándole

Boromir sonrió. La chica le estaba empezando a agradar

- Entonces iré, si usted me lo ordena, no puedo desobedecer una orden… - Lucy sonrió y tomo un sorbo de té

…

- ¿Lucy? – Alguien tocaba en su recamara

- ¿Qué quieres Susan? – Pregunto Lucy irritada

- La fiesta está a punto de comenzar… -abrió la puerta - ¡Lucy! ¿Por qué no te has cambiado?

- No me había dado cuenta, en cinco minutos bajo – Contesto Lucy molesta

- Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho… - Susan dejo la recamara de su hermana

Lucy se vestía, sabía cómo comportarse, que decir, y que hacer en muchas situaciones, excepto en la que ahora estaba. Sentía desde hace mucho tiempo unos sentimientos muy confusos cuando veía los ojos esmeralda del señor Boromir, sabía que en definitiva lo que sentía no era amistad…y lo sabía desde hacía más de tres años.

Recordaba que en el pasado realmente no sabía cómo actuar frente a el, los nervios no los podía controlar y siempre se sonrojaba cuando el estaba presente, pero casi no le dirigía la palabra por temor a decir alguna estupidez que le cayera mal; a pesar de que si o si tenían que hablar para mejorar la tensa relación entre Gondor y Narnia.

Aun hace unos pocos años le era difícil hablar con el, pero lograba arreglárselas para no sonrojarse, mantener la calma y formular oraciones.

Se vistió con un vestido celeste como el cielo, bajo por la escalinata, y sonrió a la gente que estaba allí. Un chico le ofreció su mano para el baile y ella acepto

Sinceramente Lucy no era de ese tipo de chicas que se la pasaban hablando todo el día de chicos. Si, era completamente distinta. Ella buscaba a "su" chico, todavía no llegaba y presentía que tal vez nunca llegaría.

Terminó la pieza y ella se fue con sus hermanos y con Caspian

- ¿La estas pasando bien?

- Muy bien gracias, Susan…es una gran fiesta

- Pensé que no te gustaban tanto las fiestas

- No, no me gustan mucho Caspian, pero esta es en mi honor – Sonrió – ahora si me permiten… - Lucy se alejó de ellos dos, y fue felicitada por muchas personas a su paso

Fue exactamente al mismo balcón donde ella y Boromir habían charlado por primera vez años atrás

- Señorita Lucy – Dijo alguien atrás de ella

Lucy, reconociendo al instante su voz, volteo a verle. Tenía tantas ganas de caminar y abrazarlo, pero no debía hacerlo

- Señor Boromir, me sorprende…supuse que no vendría

- Ya le dije que si usted me lo ordena, no puedo desobedecer una orden…

Lucy lo vio con distintos ojos, solo por eso había ido a su cumpleaños, no por otra razón. Volteó al balcón a ver las hermosas tierras de Narnia y esconder un poco sus ojos llorosos. Boromir, impactado, no sabía que decir ni que hacer

- ¿Y ahora que hice mal? – Pensó Boromir furioso - ¡Estaba siendo educado, por dios! Que complicadas que son las mujeres

- Perdone usted alteza…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso, Lucy volteo a verlo, llevaba una bufanda verde que pegaba con el color de sus ojos (bufanda que usaba en ocasiones especiales); gruño enojada y se alejó de él.

¿Cómo no sabía por qué lo había invitado a su cumpleaños? ¿No se daba cuenta que quería su amistad, y quizás algo más? Era muy obvio, es decir, para ella lo era ¿Cómo era que un hombre tan perspicaz como él no lo veía?

Terminó llorando, alejada de su fiesta, en un baño, sentada en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro con sus rodillas y abrazándolas con sus brazos, tratando de consolarse. Ella sabía cómo llorar en silencio, sin sollozar ¿Cómo se había logrado enamorar de él? ¿Por qué justamente de él, un amor imposible? Ni ella misma lo sabía.

Alguien llamo a la puerta del baño, seguramente un invitado. Se secó las lágrimas de golpe, se lavó la cara con agua helada y abrió la puerta. Y allí estaba él, viéndola

- Señorita Lucy – Dijo con una pizca de rabia

- No deseo hablar gondoriano – era dura con sus palabras pero no quería terminar más herida de lo que ya estaba – Puedes disfrutar de la fiesta. Quiero estar sola

Lucy se alejó nuevamente de él y se encaminó a la fiesta

- Lucy ¿Dónde estabas? Te estaba buscando

- En el baño…Susan…

Un chico le ofreció la mano y ella la aceptó, no quería estar triste en su cumpleaños. Bailó hasta el cansancio, olvidándose de Boromir

- Discúlpame ¿Puedo hablar con ella? – Dijo el gondoriano al chico con el que platicaba

- Claro

- En privado…

El chico se retiró un poco molesto y Boromir camino con Lucy hacia un lugar más privado, sin que nadie los moleste.

- Señorita Lucy – Comenzó a hablar, ella no quería escucharle pero le era difícil – Lamento haber dicho o hecho lo que dije o hice…sea lo que sea lo que haya hecho mal, no era mi intención ofenderla… ¿me perdonas?

- Disculpas aceptadas…señor Boromir… - Dijo fríamente

- Pero…si me pudiera aclarar que hice o dije para ponerla en ese estado, mis disculpas podrían cambiar…

- ¿Qué, que hizo?

- Si me lo podría decir…

- Le diré que yo no le ordene que viniera, si usted creyó que era una orden…es su problema

- ¿No era una orden? – Preguntó atónito

- No, yo deseaba que usted viniera, no como una orden…sino de amigo a amigo, no de reina a heredero del senescal de Gondor

Boromir suspiró, ella lo había invitado porque quería que estuviese con ella, no porque era obligatorio asistir al cumpleaños de la reina de Narnia

- Creo que si podría ser su amigo, me está empezando a caer bien…pero tengo que tratar de ser muy educado contigo, o padre me echara del ejército – Suspiró nuevamente – él es muy estricto con la diplomacia ¿sabes? Creo que por eso siempre soy tan cuidadoso con lo que voy a decir…y me disculpo de nuevo, pues yo creía que me lo ordenaba…

- ¿Cómo se lo ordenare? Si ya con tantos años conociéndonos nos podríamos considerar amigos

Boromir sonrió

- ¿Gusta bailar señorita Lucy? – Preguntó caballerosamente

- ¿Usted sabe bailar? – Preguntó asombrada

- Claro que sí… - Boromir le ofreció su mano y la llevó a la pista de baile

A los ojos de sus hermanos, mientras Lucy bailaba con el capitán de Gondor, era justo el momento en que se divertía, durante toda la fiesta jamás había estado tan feliz como ahora.

La fiesta finalizo. Todos se despidieron cortésmente de la reina y viajaron a sus respectivos reinos.

Lucy, emocionada, comenzó a abrir sus regalos. A pesar de que ya no era una nena de 10 años, todavía le fascinaba recibirlos

- Lucy ¿puedo hablar contigo?

- ¡Claro Susan! ¿Qué me querías decir? – Dijo muy contenta

- Necesito hablar contigo… - Lucy camino junto a su hermana a la sala de conferencias

- Ahora si, dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Lucy se sentó en su silla

- Lucy…Peter, Ed y yo te estuvimos observando durante la fiesta…y…como te lo puedo decir, hasta un ciego podría verlo

- Susan no le des tantos rodeos al asunto – Dijo Lucy impaciente

- ¿Te gusta el capitán Boromir?

Lucy enrojeció completamente y trato de encubrirlo tosiendo

- ¿Lucy?

- Sí…y mucho… - Dijo finalmente con timidez

- Pero Lucy, es un gondoriano, y tú eres una narniana ¿comprendes?

- Lo sé Susan…entonces yo no deseo ser reina de Narnia

- Lucy, no hagas nada, no te apresures…no sabes si el gondoriano Boromir siente lo mismo que tú

- Pero… ¿y si lo siente? ¿Y si le pasa lo mismo que a mí?

- No puedes dejar tus responsabilidades como reina de Narnia. Además no te precipites, no estoy segura de si ese hombre está enamorado de ti…y si lo está, entonces se está comportando como un estúpido

- ¿Por qué me tenía que enamorar de él Susan? Es un amor prohibido… - Se lamentó Lucy afligida

- Al corazón no se le manda Lucy y bien lo sabes…

- ¡agh! A veces odio que tengas razón… - Susan sonrió benévolamente

¿Y si dejaba el trono? Pero no estaba segura de si sus sentimientos eran recíprocos…debía de hablar con el de una vez por todas

Salió del castillo. El frío, la nieve y la fuerte ventisca no ayudaron mucho en su búsqueda. Comenzó a gritar el nombre de su amado hasta el cansancio, y no podía seguir gritándolo toda la noche…

…

- ¿Se siente bien señorita Lucy? – Dijo Boromir amablemente con una taza de té caliente

- ¿Boromir? ¿Eres tú? – Dijo viéndolo, él se sorprendió que no usara el "señor ni el "usted" pero se lo atribuía a lo que había pasado anoche en su cumpleaños

- ¿Se siente mejor?

- Si…pero ¿Qué me paso?

- Cayo desmayada en la nieve….si no hubiese pasado yo, con seguridad no estaría viva – Boromir le extendió su taza de té y Lucy la tomo encantada – Esto le ayudara a recuperar sus fuerzas, avise al castillo…sus hermanos no tardaran en llegar

- ¡Oh! Qué bueno…

- Y por curiosidad… ¿Por qué gritaba mi nombre señorita Lucy? – Preguntó con una malicia oculta

Lucy se sonrojo

- Solo quería hablar con usted

- Dígame

- Pues…verá…desde hace unos años, lo he estado viendo distinto –Boromir no despegaba sus ojos de los ojos chispeantes de su nueva amiga – he estado teniendo una extraña clase de sentimientos hacia usted

Boromir saltó al escuchar esto ¿podría ser que…?

- ¿Sentimientos, señorita Lucy? ¿Qué clase de ellos?

Lucy ya no podía seguir hablando, la timidez era su escudo en ese instante, así pues Boromir siguió hablando

- Si esos sentimientos son los que yo creo…me temo que no podríamos estar juntos

Boromir se sentó a su lado

- ¿Y por qué no señor Boromir? No hay barreras para el amor

- Porque soy el futuro senescal de Minas Tirith – Dijo, dejando de lado la cortesía y dando paso a un tono más orgulloso y mucho más jovial - … y tú eres la reina de Narnia… - Lucy no lo dejo terminar y le besó lentamente

Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, y se disculpó con su amigo

- No te preocupes…ahora que somos amigos…supongo que debemos dejar de lado a la cortesía ¿no?

Tocaron la puerta. Sus tres hermanos la subieron rápidamente al carruaje, mirando con desconfianza al capitán de Gondor. Y en ese momento, supo que en sus labios siempre estaría su primer beso, con el chico al que le había entregado el corazón


	2. Pensando en ti

Susan se despertó repentinamente esa noche. Los latidos de su corazón se hacían más fuertes, más rápidos. Sigilosamente se puso de pie, y recordó todas aquellas cosas que alguna vez había vivido años atrás….

- Boromir. Me llamo Boromir

- Yo soy…

- La reina Susan, ya lo sé – Dijo él, regalándole la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás, mientras sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeralda, lleno de una determinación inquebrantable, que tanto amaba en secreto, la observaban atentamente

Susan recordaba con nostalgia aquellos preciosos momentos, memorias que se habían convertido en solo eso, memorias.

Nuevamente se volteó para ver desde ahí su cama, en la que el muchacho dormía plácidamente. Se sentía culpable por desear al hombre que Lucy tanto amaba, pero no podía evitarlo…su deseo era más fuerte que ella…


	3. La reina del país de piedra

Él se encontraba hipnotizado, cada vez que sus ojos la veían no podía detenerse, no podía dejar de mirar su largo cabello rojo, sus brillantes ojos verdes y su esbelta figura, envuelta en su ropa, que era algo más grande que ella; pero a ella parecía no importarle…y para él, ella se veía bellísima, se vistiera como se vistiera.

Pero era un sueño imposible, estaba seguro que ella no sentía nada por el más que amistad, y aun si llegara a pasar algo, ella tenía que retornar a su reino lejano, no podrían estar juntos. No, su amor jamás tendría futuro, pero no podía evitarlo, no podía evitar dejar de rozar sus manos y brazos cada vez que estaban cerca, no podía dejarla de ver cuando se reía durante las comidas…

Y su hermano Faramir se había dado cuenta, el lo sabía, cada vez que el la veía, o estaba con ella, su hermano lo observaba sospechosamente, en espera de que pasara algo. Edmund aun no sabía nada, al fin y al cabo, solo era un niño.

Es natural que el se sorprendiera cuando ella le dijo que también lo quería más que a un amigo, ya que no se lo esperaba. Estaban hablando durante la noche, unos cuantos días después de que se hubieran ido de Cair Andros, ella le estaba contando los cuentos de su reino que se sabía de memoria

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella – me gustaría ser tan bella como las princesas de esos cuentos

- Pero si ya lo eres – susurro el, y ella volteo a verlo con los ojos abiertos como platos, y el se sonrojo al darse cuenta que lo había escuchado, pero esos ojos verdes que el tanto amaba estaban llenos de esperanza, por lo que no se arrepentía, sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron rápidamente de duda

- No, no soy tan guapa como lo es Susan – Oyó que al final de la oración su voz se quebraba, por lo que la abrazo fuertemente, estrechándola contra su pecho mientras sus sollozos hacían temblar todo su cuerpo

- Tal vez tu hermana sea guapa, no lo niego – Sintió que ella volvió a temblar – pero tú tienes una belleza exterior e interior que hace que yo…

Ella se separó un poco de el, y lo miro con sus ojos rojos e hinchados, pero el pensó que se veía magnifica

- ¿Qué tu qué? – lo cuestiono, pero el rehuyó su mirada, avergonzado, y sintiendo que había metido la pata

- Vamos dime – Insistió ella, y lo tomo de la cara, haciendo que la mirara directamente a los ojos, en los que se vio preocupación, y…algo más

- Te amo – susurro ella. Sus ojos se ensancharon, ¿podría ser que ella lo amara?

- ¿Es en serio? – Pregunto él, desconfiado. Ella entonces pareció estar herida, y se paró, en busca de la puerta plateada, pero antes de que llegara el la tomo de los hombros, manteniéndola en su lugar, ella forcejeo nerviosa pero él no la soltó, por lo que se dio por vencida

- ¿Es eso lo que sientes? ¿De verdad? – Repitió él incrédulo. Ella bajo la mirada, respiro muy profundo, y entonces levanto la mirada de nuevo, y le dijo:

- Sí, eso es lo que siento, y es verdad. Pero entiendo que tú no… - Él la interrumpió de la única manera que se le ocurrió en ese momento, la besó, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella en ese beso. Ella abrió los ojos exageradamente al sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, pero una vez que reacciono cerró los ojos y le siguió la corriente.

Después de separarse al sentir que les faltaba aire en los pulmones, hablaron al mismo tiempo:

- Boromir, yo…

- Lucy, yo…

Los dos se detuvieron, y se rieron al darse cuenta que habían hablado en perfecta sincronía. Después de un rato, se tranquilizaron, y Boromir habló:

- Lucy, yo también te amo, y mucho – Tras lo cual aparto su cabello pelirrojo de la cara y rozo su mejilla con el dorso de su mano, entonces vio que sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas, una de ellas se deslizo por su mejilla rosada, y el la limpio rápidamente

- No llores, por favor, ¿es por lo que dije? Porque…

Ella le puso un dedo en los labios.

- No lloro porque este triste, lloro de felicidad, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere que me dijeras que sentías lo mismo que yo… - respondió ella, con los ojos brillando de emoción

Él la besó de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente, saboreando el momento, disfrutando de la dulce miel que manaba de sus ricos labios. Ella no lo podía creer, después de haberle confesado su amor, Boromir le había dicho que sentía lo mismo, por lo que disfruto del beso de su amado

Cuando se separaron, sonrieron, felices de estar juntos por fin

- Te amo, mi reina gondoriana

- Yo también te amo, Boromir


	4. Lejos de ti

Mis sueños siempre me habían llevado a él, su melena castaña era una imagen común en mí. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al verlo por primera vez, y mi memoria recuerda a la perfección todos sus rasgos dignos de un numenoreano, y sus caricias…sus caricias se sienten con cada soplo de viento fresco sobre mi rostro, mis manos, mi piel…te recuerdo de toda la vida y la sensación en mi entrepierna con cada distinta emoción que creas en mi, cada emoción que me embarga y que es causada por ti. Paso un año, y te vi, ahora real, ahora eras tú y estábamos frente a frente, y lo único que pude hacer fue sonreírte, y me devolviste tu bella sonrisa de guerrero a cambio. Te abrace fuertemente y aproveche para aspirar algo de tu fuerte esencia masculina, mis piernas casi no se sostenían de la emoción. Me dijiste todo, todo, aunque yo debía aparentar no saberlo. También te lo dije todo…bueno, no todo, te hable de mis inquietudes y de mis sueños y tu por respuesta sonreíste y ya, sin más preámbulos, me besaste lentamente, recorriendo con tu lengua mi pequeña boca.

Cuando terminamos, mi sonrisa ya era real y contagiosa


	5. Estoy enamorado de ti

Me acerque casi inconscientemente, tanto que nuestros brazos se tocaban

Incliné la cabeza…y me acerque un poco más…

Lucy se quedó paralizada ¿estaría en shock?

- Boromir…

Angustiado por la idea de que estuviera a punto de rechazarme, rosé mis labios con los tuyos suavemente. Me quede ahí un momento. Y luego los volví a rosar, hasta que la besé.

La boca de Lucy era increíblemente cálida. Moví mis labios contra los suyos, deleitándome con los sentimientos que fluían en mi interior. La besé dulcemente, aspirando su aroma a fresas del campo. Ella aun no reaccionaba. Estaba quieta mientras mis labios recorrían el contorno de su boca y su mandíbula. Fue cuando coloque mis manos en su cintura cuando me comenzó a corresponder. Si antes había pensado que besarla era algo que podría hacer todo el tiempo, sin duda era mucho mejor cuando ella me besaba también. Movió los labios con rapidez y ansiedad contra los míos, obligándome a ir más rápido. El beso había pasado de dulce a apasionado, y los dos respirábamos entrecortadamente. Lucy puso sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y comenzó a besarme con más lentitud.

Nuestros labios se separaron y nuestros cabezas quedaron a centímetros de distancia. Levanté su barbilla con mi mano derecha, y acaricie su mejilla

- Boromir… - Dijo ella con dificultad, respirando en busca de aire. Me complació ver que yo la había dejado así

- ¿Crees que nos entenderán? – Pregunto con ansiedad, apartando mi mano de su mejilla

- ¿Quiénes? – Murmure, distraído por el atractivo rubor que había comenzado a teñir su rostro

- Tu sabes…Edmund, Susan, Caspian, Peter, tu familia…los narnianos y los gondorianos…

- Lucy, no me importa para nada lo que piensen – Dije con extrema seguridad y determinación, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy – lo único que me importa es que estés en mi vida de esta forma, mi Lucy

Lucy se sonrojo una vez más, y se veía tan hermosa sonrojada, que no pude más que besarla de nuevo con ternura


	6. This is the end

- Es hoy – Dijo la chica apenada – me iré y quizás vuelva dentro de mucho tiempo…

- Pero volverás – Repuso Boromir con seguridad – y gobernaras junto a mi por muchos años mi amor, te lo prometo

- Será una gran tristeza para mi vivir lejos de Gondor, de mi gente, de ti… - Lucy dejó escapar una lágrima

Boromir miró a Lucy como muy pocas personas en muchos reinos han visto a alguien. Y de repente, Lucy y Boromir se besaron apasionadamente dejando boquiabiertos a todos los hombres que pasaban por delante.

Caspian se quedó paralizado y no pronuncio palabra alguna. Susan, resignada, aceptó finalmente que Boromir nunca sería su hombre, y Edmund sintió que odiaba al desgraciado ¡era su hermana! Pero no hizo nada, algo en su interior le dijo que estaba todo bien.

- No es un adiós mi amor…solo es un hasta luego


End file.
